Cal and Madeline: A prison pregnancy story
by missmarie92
Summary: Cal and Madeline are two inmates at Old Melboune Gaol in the 18th century who fall in love and fall pregnant. This is their pregnancy story behind bars.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one Prologue.

1850 Melbourne, Cal O'Wilson 28 is of Irish decent lives in the small town of St Kilda gets caught looting some gold in a gold mine. The Victoria police arrest him and he is sentenced to two years hard labour at Melbourne Gaol. He is put on the 2nd floor in cell 18 with four other men Bill Kingsley a convicted stealer sentenced to twenty years hard labour, Dough Harour a convicted horse stealer three years hard labour, Mick Mallows charged with assaulting a police officer sentenced ten years hard labour and Steve "Ballsy" Millsey a charming thief who stole the jewels of policeman's wife sentenced twenty years hard labour.

Madeline Hoffers, 27 is of English decent and was found living in someone's horse stable. Madeline is sentenced to two years hard labour on the women's ward cell 24 with Marge Boonde convicted of killing her baby daughter sentenced to life imprisonment.

In the courtyard the men and women inmates can interact, Cal sitiing at the table with Ballsy and Mick spots a beautiful young women sitting across the courtyard.

**Cal: Do you know that girl over their?**

**Ballsy: Nah lad I don't, but I think Mick does. Who is she Mick?**

**Mick: Madeline, caught living off some rich English man's land, she's been sentenced two years hard labour.**

**Cal: I might go over an introduce myself.**

Cal walks over there and smiles at Madeline.

**Madeline: Can I help you?**

**Cal: I was just wondering if I could sit down and talk to you, if you don't mind?**

**Madeline: No I don't, in fact I would quite enjoy it, it is awfully lonely in here.**

**Cal: I know, how long have you been here?**

**Madeline: Two weeks, what about you?**

**Cal: Two and a half.**

After talking for an hour the bell rings signalling it is time for the inmates to work. Oddly as fate would have it Cal and Madeline are both ordered to work in the laundry room where 30 minutes in Cal starts kissing Madeline.

**Madeline: Cal what are you doing?**

**Cal: Maddie, you are just too beautiful, I can't resit.**

Soon the kissing leads to love making then after they have finished the bell rings signalling to go back to the cells.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, month one.

Madeline awoke to feeling extremely nauseas and vomiting, she thought it must of being the dinner as the food served in Melbourne gaol wasn't always good for you.

Every morning for the next two weeks Madeline vomited. Madeline just thought nothing of it, but Cal was worried.

**Cal: She hasn't been at work in two weeks, what's wrong with her?**

**Ballsy: I don't know lad, probably just a woman thing, why are you so worried?**

**Cal: I think I might be in love with her, we made love in the laundry room closet.**

**Ballsy: Woah good on you lad, is she married in the outside?**

**Cal: Nah, she was a virgin before me.**

**Ballsy: Well she is yours now, I hope she's not up the sprout.**

**Call: Why?**

**Ballsy: Do you see any babies around here?**

**Cal:No**

**Ballsy: that's my point, the force the women to give the babies up very traumatic for the mother's.**

**Call: I don't think she is, we only did it once.**

The weeks would go by and Madeline would continue to get sick unbeknown to her there was a life growing inside her and it was about to become known of.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three, month two.

Madeline is sent to the infirmary by one of the guards for a check up after her continued absents from laundry work.

The nurse asks her if she could be pregnant, Madeline says no but then remembers two months ago with Cal.

**Madeline: I might be, two months ago I made love with another inmate.**

**Nurse: ok, well we will do a check and see. (I don't how they would do a pregnancy test in the 18****th**** century).**

Later the nurse comes back and says that Madeline is indeed pregnant and has told the warden.

**Warden: Who is the Father?**

**Madeline: What are you going to do to him?**

**Warden: Nothing, but the man deserves to no.**

**Madeline: Cal O'Wilson sir.**

**Warden: Right, notify Mr O'Wilson on this news guard.**

Cal is brought into the warden's office.

**Warden: Hello Cal.**

**Cal: Hello Sir, what have I done wrong Sir?**

**Warden: Nothing Cal, this is good news?**

**Cal: What is it?**

**Warden: You are going to be a father in 7 months.**

**Cal: What, who is the mother?**

**Warden: Miss Madeline the inmate you met in the laundry room.**

**Cal: Oh, what do I do?**

**Warden: You don't do anything you wait 7 months and get your baby.**

**Cal: So we get to keep it?**

**Warden: Yes, I have looked over both your sentences and since we are in February and the both of you are up for parole a month after the baby is born, I am letting you both keep the child.**

**Cal: Thank you Sir, but how can be a father when I haven't seen Madeline in two months?**

**Warden: Well I will transfer the both of you into your own private cell under the condition that you both continue to work until the your parole.**

**Cal: But Madeline is pregnant.**

**Warden: Well Madeline can work til the eight month then can being working with the baby two weeks after the birth.**

**Cal: Thank you Sir.**

**Warden: No worries Cal, but please do not encourage other inmates to procreate please as others won't be as lucky as you and Madeline.**

Cal finds Madeline in their new cell and asks why she didn't tell him before, Madeline says she was scared and didn't know how to tell him.


End file.
